castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
Rarity is a statistic found in the Castlevania series. It determines the probabilities of a monster dropping an item. This is affected by a hero's degree of Luck, though certain items can boost the chances of rarer items being dropped. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In ''Symphony of the Night, gold, hearts and sub-weapons are treated as dropped items. Some of the enemies' projectile attacks (such as javelins and shields of Spectral Swords) are also treated as a normal enemies, and as a result they have their own dropped items. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow In ''Aria of Sorrow, there are two kinds of rarities for each monster. The first is "soul rarity", which affects the rate of obtaining souls, while the other is "item rarity", which affects the rate of obtaining items. Soul rarity is affected by Soma's LCK, equipped item, difficulty, and whether the soul has already been obtained. All boss exclusive enemies have their soul rarity at 0, and their souls will be obtained if certain conditions are met. Item rarity is affected by Soma's LCK and equipped item. In this game, both "common" and "rare drop" rarities are affected by the Rare Ring. Enemies with 0 item rarities (both common and rare) will not drop anything. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Starting with ''Dawn of Sorrow, the Rarity stat of all enemies' souls was made available to the player at the "Enemy" list. This was made by introducing a new star-rating system which ranged from one to three stars (٭ being a common soul, ٭٭ being an uncommon soul, and ٭٭٭ being a very rare soul). ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin, most enemies have two types of drops, one common and one rare (Jonathan's sub-weapons and Charlotte's spells also enter in these categories); however, some enemies have only either a common drop, a rare drop, or none (like bosses, for example). In this game, each drop has its own star-rated item rarity stat, this time ranging from one to five stars (٭ being common and ٭٭٭٭٭ being extremely rare). This information can be found in the "Guides → Enemies" list and, in fact, the list already displays the rarity of an item even if it hasn't been found yet. Depending on the currently selected hero's LCK level, rarity stars can be deducted if it has reached a certain amount, with Charlotte being more likely to raise her LCK level higher due to her innate stats, unique LCK-boosting gear and accessories, and her LUCK Boost spell. So what for Jonathan may appear as an item with a Rarity of three stars, to Charlotte may appear only as two. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The same five-stars rating system from ''Portrait of Ruin returns in Order of Ecclesia, with the addition of a new "glyph rarity" stat which displays if an enemy has the possibility of dropping a glyph, and also rating the probability of it being dropped between one to five stars. Category:Statistics